


First Ball

by roseandremus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake Marriage, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus
Summary: You are a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent on a mission with Steve Rogers.





	First Ball

The lights of the party were bright to the point of blinding when one first walked in. The walls were covered with extravagant paintings and drawings; the tables were full of food and alcoholic drinks. The women were wearing dresses of many expensive materials and varied lengths. Some seemed to be escorts while others were wives. The men they clung to were in equally expensive suits and tuxes.

You on the other hand were there for your mission. You adorned a knee length, (f/c) dress, and you happened to be the wife of Antony Wilson, Steve Rogers,  who was wearing a blue suit with a grey tie. Your name for the night would be Annika Wilson. Your goal was to find proof that James Grayson was both a human trafficker and leader of a group of assassins responsible for over two dozen kills.

Currently, you were on the dance floor with Steve both of you watching for the gracious host to appear at his own party. The plan was for Steve to approach some of the staff and ask with implications or to sneak into the lower levels and look around for any clue that people were held there. You on the other hand were tasked with approaching Mr. Grayson to either play bait or trick the information out of him. You were personally hoping that he would just hand over the information.

At the moment the clock struck eight PM, Grayson appeared on the balcony connecting the two grand staircases leading up to the even brighter second level. He proceeded to lean against the rail scrutinizing the dancing couples below searching for his latest victims. Grayson spotted a few escorts that he was sure he could lure away, but he then spotted you and Steve.

Grabbing a glass from a passing waitress, Grayson tapped the glass and announced, “I would like to thank all of you for attending today’s ball. Enjoy the night, you all deserve a break!”

The crowd cheered, and the music only grew louder causing you to look up at Steve and ask, “Are you fine with the noise in here?”

He looked down at you and nodded with a softer smile than your used to. Steve slowly turned the two of you so that you could watch the movements of Grayson. When you saw that Grayson was subtly gravitating towards the two of you, you whispered a quick warning before your target arrived.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure. I’m James Grayson and you are?”

Steve replied for the pair,” I’m Antony Wilson, and this is my wife Annika Wilson.”

Grayson kissed your hand and then shook Steve’s and responded, “The two of you make a fetching pair. Would you mind taking a photo with me? I have a bet with a friend about who can find the prettiest pair, and he sadly isn’t here tonight. He wouldn’t believe me if I didn’t have proof.”

You looked up at Steve waiting to see his take on the offer. He appeared open to it on the surface, but you knew he was thinking of the chances you had of getting your proof. It seemed he found it a good chance because he grew a smile and gave a soft after you.

Grayson seemed to glow from the response as he led the way down the set of stairs leading to the lower levels. You noticed that a group of men followed after and that the music could no longer be heard no matter how hard you strained your ears. The walls slowly changed from those bright white and pastel coloured walls upstairs to dark blues and greys. You also made sure to count the turns taken to get to the fourth level below ground.

When you turned that last corner, a camera sat in the middle of the room with a white wall set in front of it. The men that had followed stood directly behind you close enough to feel their breaths on the back of your neck. You weren’t sure how subtle it was, but you inched closer to Steve hoping he’d catch your signal. You two were to be his next prises, and that was most definitely not the plan.

Grayson turned to see you hanging on Steve’s arm, and he smiled saying, “Are you ready?”

He stood in front of the camera with his hands before him as if to beakon you over. Steve led you over and put an arm around your waist for the photo making sure to place you away from Grayson. You appreciated the thought, but you weren’t sure it was the most practical if he had to fight.

The man behind the camera took the photo, and the moments proceeding were a blur of a memory. You knew that Steve sprung from your side to fight the boulders of men that followed and that you pinned your oh so gracious host to the wall. You weren’t sure how your head was injured nor how left the building. You remembered flashes of women and some men being held in cages on that floor. You remembered Steve leading them out of that damned building, and you remember collapsing against a wall on the second lower level. Everything after that moment was lost to you.

You remember a sensation. A needle, you think. You remember a needle being jabbed into your neck by your trafficker on that last floor. Yes, on the second floor Steve called for you. You can remember his hand against your arm, and you are almost sure you remember him talking to someone about pick up. You know for sure that Grayson is in a cell somewhere because you know Steve would make sure he was captured no matter what.

“Hey, sleepyhead. I was worried you weren’t going to wake up today,” Steve teased from the left of your bed.

“Well, it can’t be a fairy tale without a damsel in distress,” you replied with a kind smile.

“Well, if your highness needs anything, I’ll be in the other room.”

Steve stood up from the chair beside you bed that you knew had not been there before. “Thank you for staying, Steve. It means a lot.”

He turned slightly and just gave a slight smile before leaving.


End file.
